


Chocolate Cake

by Woobinjun



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy but not comedy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woobinjun/pseuds/Woobinjun
Summary: Sejun, lelaki yang sangat sibuk, tiba - tiba merindukan cake cokelat yang biasa dimasak oleh mamanya. Byungchan yang tidak pernah memasak pun mencoba membuat cake cokelat di hari valentine. Sungguh, Byungchan membenci membuat kue.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

> semoga kalian suka ya! Mohon maaf kalau masih ada yang kurang. Selamat membaca semua~

"Kak Sejun udah pulang?"

Sejun yang sedang melepaskan sepatunya pun menoleh kedepan. Menatap lelaki yang berdiri menggunakan piyama berwarna biru muda. _Ah pasti kekasihnya sudah pulang sedari tadi._

"Hmm, kamu udah makan?"

"Udah kak tadi sama temen."

"Oh okey." 

Sejun berjalan ke arah laki - laki yang bernama Choi Byungchan dan memberikan kecupan di dahi pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan ke arah ruang tengah. Meletakkan tas kerja di atas meja lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Byungchan pun mengikuti Sejun ke ruang tengah dan memilih duduk di sofa kembali, melanjutkan tontonan yang menayangkan salah satu film favoritnya.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Sejun pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air di dapur. Ia melihat Byungchan yang terlihat sangat fokus dengan tayangan didepannya. Ia meneguk minumannya dan meletakkan gelas di atas mini bar.

Saat ia sampai di ruang tengah, Sejun langsung duduk di samping Byungchan dan memilih menidurkan kepalanya di paha sang kekasih. 

Byungchan yang tau Sejun akan meletakkan kepala di paha nya pun membiarkan dan melanjutkan tontonannya. Sekarang bagian klimaks dan itu sangat penting baginya.

"Byung."

"Hmm." Byungchan tidak terganggu dengan Sejun

"Chan."

"Hmm."

"Byungchan sayang."

"Hmm. Kenapa kak?" Byungchan menoleh ke bawah, melihat wajah Sejun yang memperlihatkan wajah merajuknya.

Sejun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengusak kepalanya di perut Byungchan. Byungchan tertawa geli lalu mengusap rambut Sejun sambil melanjutkan tontonannya lagi.

Benar - benar tidak bisa diganggu.

"Aku kangen _cake_ cokelat buatan mami." Sejun berucap pelan

"Hmm?" Byungchan yang merasa kekasihnya mengucapkan sesuatu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi "Kakak bilang apa?"

"Aku lagi kangen kue cokelat buatan mami itu loh. Yang waktu itu mama kirim buat kamu." Sejun melepaskan wajahnya dari perut Byungchan dan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Tapi mami lagi di Amerika kan? Emang udah pulang ya? Mami belum kabarin aku." Byungchan menunjukkan wajah bingungnya. Pasalnya, sang mami, ibunda dari Sejun, selalu mengabari di mana dan apa yang ia lakukan. 

Mami Sejun itu memiliki hobi travelling. Tidak heran jika setiap bulan sang mami tidak berada di rumahnya di daerah Bandung. 

"Iya, makanya aku kangen. Mami pulang kapan emang chan?"

"Katanya sih bulan depan."

"Aaaaa masa aku tahan BM nya ampe bulan depan. Mami jahat." Sejun merajuk dan Byungchan hanya tertawa. Walau kekasihnya lebih tua 1 tahun dari dirinya, bukan berarti ia akan bersikap dewasa. Ia malah lebih terlihat seperti bayi besar. 

Ahh, sepertinya Byungchan tau _hadiah_ apa yang akan ia berikan besok.

"Gimana kak di kantor? Sudah selesai projectnya?"

"Udah chan. Akhirnya selesai juga. Besok acara perilisannya aja sih. Kamu bisa datang ga besok?"

"Hmmm. Kayaknya ga bisa deh. Aku ada jadwal. Maaf ya kak." Byungchan menunjukkan wajah sedihnya. Sejun yang melihat itu segera berdiri dari posisi tidurnya untuk duduk di samping Byungchan. Ia memeluk dan membiarkan Byungchan bersandar di dadanya.

"Gapapa kok. Aku tau pacar aku model ini sibuk banget. Harus booking jadwal 1 minggu sebelumnya kan kalau mau ajak jalan"

Byungchan mencubit pinggang Sejun "aw sakit." Lalu menyamankan kembali dirinya didalam pelukan Sejun

Mereka berdua terdiam dan fokus melanjutkan film yang sedari tadi Byungchan tonton.

"Itu kenapa Chan? Kok anaknya merambat kayak cicak gitu."

"Dia lumpuh kak, pintu kamarnya di kunci sama ibunya. Dia mau kabur dari situ."

"Ohh." Sejun melanjutkan tontonannya. 10 menit kemudian, ia merasakan ada nafas teratur dari lelaki yang tidur dipelukannya. 

_Anak ini pasti udah ngantuk daritadi. Gak biasa banget Byungchan nonton film. 5 menit kemudian pasti ketiduran. Bener kan, capek deh dia kayaknya._ Batin Sejun dalam hati

Sejun melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu meletakkan kepala Byungchan perlahan ke bantal di belakangnya. Tidak lupa ia mematikan TV dan lampu ruang TV, Sejun mengangkat Byungchan ke dalam kamar mereka. Bayi besarnya ini akan tertidur cepat apabila sedang lelah.

Setelah meletakkan Byungchan perlahan di tempat tidur, Sejun ikut berbaring di samping Byungchan. Memang kekasihnya itu lebih tinggi 5 cm dari dirinya, namun beratnya itu ringan. Bahkan saat kuliah dulu, ia bisa menggendong Byungchan sambil berjalan menaiki gunung saat acara pencinta alam.

Sejun menyamankan diri lalu memejamkan matanya. 

Besok adalah hari yang sibuk.

Bagi dirinya dan juga Byungchan.

* * *

Saat Sejun terbangun di pagi hari, ia merasakan kasur di sampingnya sudah rapih dan terasa dingin dan benar ketika ia membuka mata, ia tidak melihat siapa - siapa. 

Ah, mungkin ia sudah di dapur karena kelaparan. 

Sejun memilih menyiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke kantor. Mengambil setelan kemeja yang telah Byungchan persiapkan. Seberapa pagi Byungchan pergi, ia tidak akan lupa menyiapkan pakaian untuk Sejun. 

Setelah mandi dan memakai pakaiannya, Sejun berjalan ke dapur. Mungkin Byungchan sudah duduk sambil menggigit roti bakar selai strawberry dengan segelas jus dan gawai yang ia mainkan. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanya dapur kosong. Memang sudah tersedia roti bakar dan segelas kopi, tetapi orang yang membuat itu tidak ada.

Saat ia ingin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kulkas, ia melihat secarik kertas yang ditempelkan di pintu kulkas. 

Aku lupa bilang, jadwal ku dari jam 7 pagi  
Sementara kakak pasti belum bangun kan?  
Aku pergi dulu ya, sarapannya dihabisin dan jangan lupa minum jusnya ya.  
See you tonight^^

\- _Byungchan ganteng_

* * *

Acara hari ini berjalan lancar. Sejun sibuk menyambut para tamu yang diundang oleh perusahaan untuk berinvestasi pada project mereka kali ini. Makan siang ia habiskan dengan salah satu tamu, investor, dan mantan kekasih Byungchan, Heo Chan. 

Segala acara selesai tepat sesuai dengan jadwal, pukul 5 sore. Sejun pun ingat ia belum mengabari Byungchan sama sekali hari ini, karena kesibukannya berbincang, ia lupa memeriksa kotak pesan singkatnya. Sedari tadi ia hanya menggunakan gawainya untuk mencatat nomor para investor. 

Ia menekan kontak yang berada di recent call nya kemarin. Byungchannie dan pada dering ke 3 panggilan diangkat

"Hai kak, sibuk banget ya."  
"Maaf ya sayang, tadi aku ngobrol sampai lupa kabarin kamu."  
"Gapapa kok kak."  
"Kamu udah makan? Ke Lotte yuk, kita makan sushi."  
"Aku lagi pengen makan di rumah aja kak. Tapi kalau mau, kakak bisa pesan terus _takeaway_ aja. Acara kakak di hotel sampingnya kan?"  
"Iya Chan. Kamu mau titip apa? Biar aku beliin"  
"Aku titip sushi yang biasa aku makan ya. Tau kan?"  
"Tau lah, aku kan pacar kamu. Ada lagi?" Sejun berjalan ke pintu lift sambil sesekali menganggukan kepalanya kepada karyawan lain yang menyapanya. Sejun memang sudah cukup memilki jabatan yang tinggi disana.  
"Udah itu aja kak. Hehehe. Pulang cepet ya kak. Aku juga udah deket nih."  
"Siap boss. Hati - hati sayang."  
"Hati - hati juga. _Bye_."

Byungchan memutuskan panggilan telepon lebih dahulu. Sejun sendiri sudah turun ke basement dan berdiri di samping mobilnya. Ia akan menyempatkan diri pergi ke mall lalu pulang ke apartemen mereka.

Ahh, _he really can't wait to have a dinner with his boyfriend. it's been a long time since they had dinner together in their house._

* * *

Saat Sejun sampai, terlihat Byungchan yang sibuk dengan panggangan di dapur mereka. Sejun meletakkan makanan yang ia pesan di atas meja dan mengeluarkan dari bungkusan.

"Sayang, aku ganti baju dulu ya."

"Okey." 

Namun sebelum Sejun masuk ke dalam kamar, ia menghampiri Byungchan dan mencium pipi kekasihnya 

" _Happy Valentine_ sayang."

Sejun segera berlari masuk ke dalam kamar. Byungchan yang mendapatkan serangan tiba - tiba hanya tertawa dengan kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Memang aneh dan ajaib.

Saat Sejun kembali setelah membersihkan diri, makanan diatas meja telah rapi. Makanan yang ia bawa telah disusun. Makan malam hari ini ditemani sebotol wine dan sebuah kue cokelat.

 _Cake_ cokelat?

"Mami sudah pulang?" Sejun duduk lalu mencoba membuka tutup wine untuk dituangkan didalam gelas mereka. Byungchan meletakkan makanan terakhir dan duduk di hadapan Sejun. "Belum. Mami belum kabarin aku."

"Terus yang buat _cake_ ini siapa?" Sejun menunjuk ke arah kue bulat yang tidak terlalu besar. Dihiasi dengan selai cokelat dan sparkle warna - warni. Byungchan hanya tertawa melihat muka kebingungan kekasih yang 1 tahun lebih tua darinya "Aku yang buat kak. Kakak kangen kan? Mami kirim resepnya ke aku terus aku coba buat. Tapi kayaknya ga enak buatan mami deh."

"Aku mau coba." Sejun mencoba menggigit kue itu langsung, namun sebelum bibirnya sampai di kue, Byungchan lebih dulu mendorong kepalanya sehingga ia kembali duduk tegak. "Makan dulu. Itu kan _dessert_."

Sejun menunjukkan muka memelasnya yang biasa ampuh. "Tapi aku mau coba." Kekasihnya pun hanya geli sendiri dan tetap melarangnya memakan kue tersebut sebelum menghabiskan makanan utama mereka.

Setelah Sejun menuangkan _wine_ ke gelasnya dan gelas Byungchan, mereka bersulang dan mulai menikmati santapan makan malam. Tidak hanya sushi, Sejun menyempatkan untuk memesan _fried chicken_ dan juga _french fries_ di restoran _fast food_ setelah memesan sushi. Tidak lupa dengan kimchi yang merupakan kesukaan Byungchan. Mereka berdua tidak pernah menspesifikasikan jenis dan asal makanan apa yang akan dimakan. Bahkan mereka pernah memesan sate ayam dan juga piza untuk dimakan bersamaan.

Sesekali mereka bercerita tentang kesibukan masing - masing. Tentang kendala apa saja di _project_ Sejun, tentang _job_ apa yang akan diambil Byungchan karena banyak tawaran yang waktunya bertabrakan, tentang teman - teman mereka, ataupun tentang mantan masing - masing.

"Aku tadi ketemu kak Chan." Byungchan yang akan memasukkan potongan sushi ke dalam mulutnya pun terdiam dan meletakkan kembali ke piring ketika mendengar suara mantan orang yang terdekat dengannya disebut. "Terus?"

"Tadi dia datang temani ayahnya. Ayahnya salah satu investor di _project_ aku ini. Kami ngobrol ya lumayan banyak. Kak Chan juga tanyain kabar kamu. Dia ternyata udah nikah sama Kak Seungsik ya?"

"Hmm." Byungchan melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda namun lebih pelan. Hati nya seperti merasa sakit ketika mengingat mantan kekasih semasa kuliah dulu

"Tapi aku gak ketemu kak Seungsik sih tadi. Lawakan dia masih kayak dulu, tapi cocok sih sama umurnya yang udah mau kepala 3. Kamu suka cerita kan kak Chan tuh sering kasih lawakan garing pas kamu lagi bete. Hahaha pantes si."

"Hmm."

"Kak Chan sama kamu kayak nya cocok banget deh. Kalian tuh bagai--" Terdengar suara sumpit yang dihempaskan dengan sedikit kasar dan suara kursi yang tertarik. Byungchan berdiri dari duduknya dan mengangkat piring serta gelas miliknya. "Aku kenyang. Aku duluan ya." 

Kebiasaan buruk Sejun yang sejak dahulu tidak berubah adalah cara bagaimana ia menahan omongannya. Ia kadang tidak sengaja berbicara suatu hal yang harusnya tidak dibicarakan, apalagi tentang mantan kekasih Byungchan yang sudah Byungchan lupakan sejak lama. 

Byungchan meletakkan piring dan gelas di bak pencuci piring lalu berjalan ke ruang tengah. Menyalakan televisi dan memilih tontonan secara acak. Buktinya ia berhenti ditayangan kartun tentang dua anak kembar yang memiliki penemuan tertentu. 

Suasana yang tadinya hangat menjadi dingin. Sejun sudah menghentikan makannya dan mulai berpikir bagaimana cara membujuk Byungchan. Ia tidak mau _valentine_ kali ini mereka harus bermusuhan seperti ini.

Maka Sejun memilih untuk mengambil gelas baru untuk Byungchan dan membawa serta punya dirinya dan botol _wine_ tadi berada di meja dan meletakkannya depan Byungchan. Byungchan pun masih terdiam. Tidak ingin menoleh ke arah Sejun. Sang laki - laki yang memiliki lesung pipi itu pun mengambil kue cokelat serta sebuah sendok dan diletakkan di samping gelas _wine_. Ia pun mengambil tempat di samping kekasihnya dan membawa kepala Byungchan ke dalam dekapannya.

"Maaf."

Tidak ada tanggapan. 

"Maaf sayang." 

Byungchan mengangkat kepalanya dan mencubit hidung Sejun dengan agak keras "Aaa, sakit." Ia tersenyum dan membenamkan diri didalam pelukan Sejun 

"Jangan bahas kak Chan. Aku gasuka inget tentang dia."

"Iya iya, tapi kamu tau sendiri kan aku tuh masih ga percaya bisa dapetin kamu dari dia."

"Kak Sejun itu beda dari kak Chan. Emang kak Chan humoris, sabar, dan tajir, aku juga kenal baik ayah dan ibunya, tapi kita gapunya takdir yang sama kak. Takdir aku kakak. Kak Chan sekarang udah sama Kak Seungsik. Itu takdir dia. Aku ya sama kamu. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat, ngerti?"

"Ya tapi kan--" Byungchan menutup mulut Sejun dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir. "Aku cuman sama kakak. Gaada tapi-tapi lagi okey? Sekarang ayuk kita coba cake nya."

Byungchan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sejun dan menuangkan wine di gelas mereka. 

"Pisau nya mana?"

"Langsung pake sendok aja. Hemat cucian. Cuman kita berdua ini yang makan."

"Jorok, coba aaaa." Byungchan mengambil sedikit bagian kue dan memotong dan menyuapkannya ke Sejun. "Gimana, enak?"

Sejun mengunyah kue cokelat sambil memejamkan matanya. Hal ini yang dinamakan menikmati kenikmatan sebuah makanan. "Enak kok."

"Kayaknya enggak, jujur deh. Enak ga?" Byungchan memberikan tatapan memelas. 

"Sumpah enak."

"Aku coba dulu." Byungchan mengambil potongan kue dan menyuapkan ke mulutnya.

"Gimana, enak kan?" Sejun bertanya sambil menyesap minumannya

"Kemanisan kak. Tapi tekstur nya udah pas."

"Iya sih benar kemanisan. Kalau kuenya udah manis terus kamunya juga manis gini, aku diabetes deh lama - lama." Sejun berpura - pura pingsan yang disambut tawa oleh Byungchan 

Byungchan tertawa sambil memukul lengan kekasihnya "Hahaha Bisa aja kamu. Maaf ya kak, buatan aku belum seenak punya mami. Nanti Byungchan belajar lagi kok." Sejun tersenyum mendengar perkataan kekasihnya. Ia tidak salah saat dulu nekat meminta Byungchan menjadi kekasihnya di saat Byungchan sendiri sedang sedih - sedihnya.

"Ini udah enak kok. Makasih ya Byungchan sayang." Sejun mencium bibir Byungchan dilanjutkan dengan kedua pipi dan juga dahi.

" _Happy valentine too_ kak. _I love you_."

" _Love you too_."

* * *

Setelah membersihkan sisa makanan dan juga mencuci pirang, sepasang kekasih tersebut memilih untuk menikmati sisa _valentine day's_ dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain di tempat tidur sambil berbincang, melanjutkan perbincangan di ruang makan tadi.

"Kok kamu bisa ada ide untuk buat cake, kamu bilang masak segala macam cake itu susah?" Sejun mengusap rambut Byungchan. Lengan kiri nya digunakan sebagai bantalan untuk kepala Byungchan.

"Kamu sadar gak sih kak, akhir - akhir ini setiap kita lewatin toko kue, kamu selalu bilang kangen _cake_ buatan mami? Terus kemarin juga, kamu bilang kangen banget. Yaudah aku inisiatif tanya mami.

Sebenarnya mami bilang mau pulang aja ke Jakarta. Mau bantu aku buat cake. Takut nanti aku buat ovennya meledak." Terdengar suara tawa yang cukup besar. Siapa lagi kalau tidak Lim Sejun yang menertawai kekasihnya sendiri, Choi Byungchan.

Baru setelah melihat muka Byungchan yang memelas karena ditertawakan, Sejun berhenti tertawa.

"Okey lanjut."

"Tapi jangan diketawain lagi."

"Iya sayang."

"Aku bilang ke mami ga akan sampai begitu kok. Akhirnya mami kirimin resep _cake_ cokelatnya. Terus hari ini aku beli bahannya. Aku sengaja berangkat pagi karena kata mami toko peralatan kuenya agak jauh, tapi aku jemput Hanse dulu. Minta dia temenin. 

Abis itu kita sarapan di Benhil, terus cari bahan lagi. Ada beberapa bahan yang susah di carinya. Untung kenalan Hanse banyak yang _baker_ , jadi temen - temennya tuh kasih rekomendasi gitu. Dia juga tadi bantuin aku buat _cake_ ,"

"Hmm terus?" Sejun menyamankan dirinya sambil tetap mengelus pelan rambut kekasihnya yang masih asyik bercerita. Jika Byungchan sedang menceritakan sesuatu, Sejun tidak akan pernah memotong pembicaraan. Ia akan membiarkan kekasihnya bercerita hingga sampai akhir. Sejun tidak akan bosan mendengar Byungchan bercerita hingga 24 jam. Tetapi ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, nanti kesayangannya akan merasa haus saking banyaknya berbicara.

"Percobaan pertama tuh gagal. Aku hubungi mami, tanya kenapa gagal. Kata mami aku kurang masukin terigu makanya kayak begitu. Akhirnya aku coba lagi untuk kedua kalinya, dan tara. Yang kamu makan itu percobaan kedua aku. Walau ternyata rasanya kemanisan, setidaknya jadi kak. Ga jelek bentuknya hehehe."

Sejun tersenyum bangga menatap kekasihnya yang sudah dewasa. Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dulu, Byungchan adalah lelaki yang manja karena sejak kecil bahkan hingga memilki kekasih selalu dimanjakan. Byungchan tidak pernah menyentuh dapur. Karena paksaan ibunda Sejun lah, Byungchan mau memasuki dapur di pagi hari hanya untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Walau sesekali Sejun yang menyiapkan.

Memang tidak ada kewajiban bagi Byungchan berada di dapur, namun baginya bisa berguna untuk kehidupan mereka nanti sudah cukup.

"Yuk tidur. Pangeran Byungchan udah ngantuk kan. Mau dibacain dongeng atau dinyanyiin?"

"Ih emang aku anak TK ya pake digituin. Udah di puk puk aja." Byungchan menarik tangan Sejun yang sedaritadi diletakan di pinggangnya dan meletakan di punggungnya. Seperti seorang bayi yang ingin tidur.

"Aku mau di nyanyiin kak." Ucap Byungchan pelan. Sejun pun hanya tersenyum 

"Nina Bobo mau?"

"Ih ga mau, serem. Yang lain gitu. Lagu _ballad_ kan bisa."

"Okey. Udah kamu merem mata nya sekarang."

Sejun memilih lagu yang sering ia putar dimobil, Me after You - Paul Kim. Ia bersenandung sambil memberikan tepukan pelan di punggung Byungchan.

Baru saja Sejun akan menyanyikan bagian chorus, sudah terdengar suara dengkuran halus. Artinya Byungchan sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

"Terima kasih dek sudah mau berubah. Sudah mau keluar dari zona nyaman kamu. Kakak sayang banget sama kamu. _Good night_."

Sejun mencium kepala Byungchan lalu menyamankan diri untuk tidur. 

Mungkin di _valentine day's_ selanjutnya, mereka akan resmi sebagai pasangan suami? 

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih semua yang udah baca. Have a nice day.
> 
> Jangan lupa pake masker ya setiap keluar rumah!


End file.
